The International Activities Core is designed to assist UCLA Faculty to extend their activities to new populations and problems presented by HIV infection and to assist leadership individuals and institutions in broad experience and extensive resources for research and applications in all aspects of HIV/AIDS. These are available to share with countries encountering AIDS more recently. UCLA Faculty already conduct training programs and are involved in research projects in many areas of the world. In the Asia/Pacific region, China, India, Myanmar, Philippines, Thailand and Vietnam are major locations for UCLA efforts. In Latin America, the principal activities have been in Mexico, Brazil and Chile. Other programs have focused on the Caribbean and Africa. Programmatic areas include epidemiology, development of the infrastructure needed for assessing the course of disease and evaluation of interventions, including vaccine trials. Also, prevention programs based on social and behavioral disciplines, projects relating to maternal-fetal transfer of HIV infection and assessment of coinfections, such as tuberculosis, are currently underway. The international Core focuses on the development of strong relationships with ministries of health and with academic institutions in developing countries, and with international health agencies. Projects are developed in concert with other CFAR sites with international commitments. The extensive knowledge and skills of the Faculty at UCLA are utilized in training programs for junior faculty level individuals and postdoctoral fellows from developing countries. Intensive three-month training programs at UCLA are followed by two years of in-country follow-up and project assistance. Longer-term programs leading to MS and PhD degrees are available. A special effort will be made to facilitate workshops and training in-country. Pilot funding will be sought to implement new research efforts developed jointly by AIDS leadership in cooperating countries together with UCLA Faculty.